Action and Reaction
by Vanilla Fox
Summary: For every action, there is a reaction. Tezuka picks up the letter, reads the letter… and reacts to the letter. Buuuut… Sequel to Last Resort.


Title: Action and Reaction Author: Vanilla Fox  
  
Disclaimer: Hm... I have done this thing how many times? Do I even seem remotely male to you?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Summary: For every action, there is a reaction. Tezuka picks up the letter, reads the letter... and reacts to the letter. Buuuut... Story Type: A fic I was coerced into doing... Oneshot sequel. Pre-Story Notes:This just grew from the wonderful responses I received. Due credits at the end. And... (annoyingly) the spellcheck still 'aint working.  
  
It lay on his desk, slightly crumpled, the corners dog-eared. Tezuka directed a frown at the piece of paper, and made a noise of frustration. /What the hell am I thinking?/ The captain set down the towel he was using to dry his hair, and extended a hand, reached out for the envelope.  
  
But at the last minute, he withdrew his hand, and looked away. Instead, his brown eyes settled on his clothes, and for the enth time, he procrastinated and instead, did something else. Not that he was not curious about what was inside, just that...  
  
Fuji had skipped practice that day, and Eiji had said the prodigy had actually asked him to leave him alone. When he had asked why, that aggravating smile simply surfaced, and he found himself pushed out of the room. Tezuka had asked him if he had gone back in to really find out, but the acrobat merely shrugged, and grinned, saying something along the lines of 'It's Fuji's business.'  
  
That was so irksome.  
  
Tezuka had not had the chance to talk to the absentee, and his mother had said that the former was out at the moment, could he please leave his name and she'd ask him to call back? He had wanted to say "No, I can't, and I need to speak to him /now/." In his captain-tone, but had held his tongue and acquiesced. That was and hour ago, and still, there was no reply.  
  
But he seriously needed to talk to the prodigy. The air outside was crisp already, and the red and gold leaves had already mostly fallen. The temperature was decreasing steadily every day, and soon, it would be winter. The snows would come, and finally, the year would come to an end. So would their time together. Their train ride was soon going to be over, and they would have to unboard, and take different circuits altogether. Tezuka needed to get something out. He needed to own up.  
  
Before it was too late.  
  
Again, for god-knows what time, his eyse strayed towards the envelope again. Tezuka was pretty sure that it was important, if Fuji had skipped practice for it, and had spent an hour or so writing the letter within, it should be. Nad yes, he did know that Fuji was there for the whole hour; it was not hard to miss that unusually frustrated, but nonetheless familliar face resting on one of the windowsills of the fourth floor classrooms.  
  
Tezuka shook himself and his eyesight focused again, he found himself standing over his desk, and looking at the envelope. His hand reached out again, and picked it up. His hand shook, and the generally decisive captain fought against the urge to leave it alone and finish his homework.  
  
With a snort of derision directed mainly at himself, he snatched the envelope up again, and sat himself down, tearing it open before he could change his mind. With a huff, and a small triumphant tilt to his lips, Tezuka was seated and reading the letter.  
  
"Dear Tezuka,  
  
I'm not entirely sure if you're reading this or not, but I just wanted to get some things off my chest. Most of which, believe it or not, concern you. You can put this letter down, and dispose of it now, since I can just assume that you have read it, and that you do not wish to reply. It will save you a lot of trouble, believe me."  
  
At this point, unconsciously, a small curve appeared at the sides of Tezuka's lips. Reading the letter was as if Fuji was just beside him, and they were talking. Apparently, he had been wholly himself, and honest, when he wrote this. It was just like him to draw other people into his unusual thinking, and though they were pretty confident on the fact that it was not in their best interests to hear more, they would still agree to listen.  
  
"To put things bluntly... I am not entirely sure of my sexual orientation as of now. I seriously believe that I have fallen for you, and yes, quite badly. I'm not sure how you'll react to this, if you're still reading, but I just needed to get it off my chest.  
  
I think it began in second year or so. We were already comfortable around each other, in the presence of Oishi and Eiji, and I suppse, that was when I started seeing the real you, and... I guess that's when it started."  
  
Tezuka read on, but by now, his hearth rate had increased, and his eyes were wide with shock. Pure, undeniable shock.  
  
"In truth, though you are stern towards the team, the regulars especially, you just think about our own skills, and how we can improve ourselves. Everything, down to the smallest details like birthdays and due congratulations, are learnt so that you can keep us happy, and strong enough mentally to play well.  
  
You sacrifice so much of your time for the sport you love so much- even at the cost of your own social life, and I do know about how you declined your mountain trekking holiday just to train with us during the holidays. It was one of those unfortunate times that Oishi and I had been unable to dissuade you."  
  
Wide tea-coloured eyes read this, and he shook his head and licked his suddenly dry lips. True enough, Fuji was close to him, and their friendship lay in between, fragile, with barely anything connecting the two of them, except for Oishi and Eiji... And tennis of course.  
  
But no; he was not nervous because of that. The dread creeping up behind him was not sourcing from that particular obstacle, should they decide to pursue a relationship. /Fuji... You wouldn't write all this, with a chance of your true self being revealed and hurt?/  
  
"For these things, and other little, almost inconseqential events... I had brought myself to think I know who you really are, beneath your detached façade. And I really do admire what I see...  
  
One of those things that I had fallen in love with was your astuteness. And I suppose, by now, you would be thinking why I'm risking letting someone see who I really am?  
  
Why I'm letting my vulnerability show?  
  
Why I'm giving you the opportunity to hurt me?  
  
Truth be told, I'm not. I'm flying away, Tezuka. This letter, if you're still reading, doubles as my letter of withdrawal from the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club. Perhaps Sumire-chan will tell you, when you find out, but I'll tell you too anyway.  
  
I've been given an offer, by Raffles College (1) to skip the entirety of High School and attend to my studies there. And I've accepted. It's all the way in Singapore, so I doubt I'll be seeing anyone anytime soon. I'll be glad though, that I've gotten this off my chest. But I may not, seeing as I'm once again having second thoughts about sending this letter... But I'll be gone by 8pm tonight anyway.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I love you.  
  
Yours Faithfully, Fuji Shuusuke"  
  
A frown marred Tezuka's eyebrows, and a sense of panic rose up in his chest quickly, as he looked up abruptly, at his bedside clock. The luminescent green numerals clearly displayed the time: '21 24'  
  
All his breath was caught up in his chest, and he could feel his heartbeat as he simply... stood there, in the middle of his room... the truth dawning upon him and sending him mentally reeling. The usually self-disciplined teen suddenly felt like picking something up and throwing it against the wall. For a moment, the clock itself looked very convenient, but instead, he took a deep breath, and sat down.  
  
Gradually, the panicky pain in his chest began to subside, until all that was left was a dull ache that wouldn't go away. (2) All he remembered was his eyes closing, and his just falling towards his pillow.  
  
Out of the blue, he realised, that at that moment in time, Tezuka Kunimitsu was utterly helpless.  
  
=Owari=  
  
Postscript: Okay, I just went waaay past my goal of 1000. There were two things that I indicated had a footnote... I just couldn't think of anything else. The place really does exist. You know that pain that goes up in your lungs or chest, when you panic, and hold your breath? Try catching your breath, it really does hurt... and happen. I just was at a lack of words to describe it.  
  
Aaaand... I sweat blood to get this out. I'm not sure if I'll write anything else. I suddenly need to have sugar (flaff) high, so... I'll probably do a flaff story or something.   
  
Thanks goes to Arithion (still can't believe you reviewed.), Mainiefied (Thanks so much!! glomps), Yumehime Yana (2 Reviews? Thanks for taking your time!!), Fujiko-chan (You don't have to waste taxi fare money, here it is- loved your review so much!), Babytears (Better get it out soon, or I'll take a leaf from Fujiko-chan's book and come after you!) and last but definitely not least, Blue-Orbs Blue (I'm so happy I can make people happy with my fics, however angsty!) Virtual Fuji kisses (Stolen from Tezuka) to you all!!  
  
You all really made my day with such positive feedback. I hope I wasn't too evil here. Heheh... 


End file.
